User talk:TomWellingishot
Cloisfan2 I know it's your talk page, but I'm curious, why did you go ahead and just erase everyone's comments, rather than just the troll's? Anyways, all this continuous harassment and vandalism is really starting to get old! Unfortunately, it has made it to this site, and it is because of this that drastic measures must be taken. As you know, this wiki's polices is made up of standards and certain regulations, and if it means blocking an innocent user who's IP has been copied, so that the troll can be removed, than so be it. I'm sorry, but that's how it must be. :( -- ImperiexSeed, 8:41 PM, August 25th 2011 Well, that wasn't me who blanked it. It was Cloisfan2.. But we should at least tell Lana Luthor about this, seeing as he stole her IP. I for one'' totally disapprove of having to autoblock an innocent user! I know from experience what it's like to be autoblocked, and I do ''not ''want Lana Luthor to go through the same hell I did! I'm sorry if I sound bitchy, but it's the truth. --TomWellingishot 00:39, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :I understand where you're coming from, I really do, but what am I suppose to do, just sit back while he harasses the users here and vandalizes our pages? Hit me with a suggestion. And just so you know, I'm not some mean kid who's looking to block the innocent, I'm merely an extremely kind and caring user, who if I recall correctly, was there for you at every point you needed me to be. So just keep that in mind. -- ImperiexSeed, 11:15 PM, August 25th 2011 ::We could maybe block Cloisfan2, but just keep the autoblock disabled and just wait if he makes another account. And yes, I know that; sorry about losing my temper the way I did in my message. --TomWellingishot 03:30, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Blocked him a couple of hours ago- Nat-Duv, the second to last son of krypton 04:54, August 26, 2011 (UTC) It has come to my attention that this wiki's charactertemplate has been tweaked with some random picture attached to it, making its layout crooked and misaligned. Please fix it if you can! :) -- ImperiexSeed, 10:43 AM PM, August 27th 2011 Sorry, Imperiex. I have absolutely ''no ''experience when it comes to templates, seeing as I don't even know how to make one..Maybe you could try NatDuv? --TomWellingishot 16:15, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey TWISH, It's Ollraider, I've just started a new Wiki called smallvillefanclub wiki , So check it out, you're free to edit. We haven't talked for what feels like awhile, I'm not going to lie, it deeply saddens me. :( TWISH, please, let's talk. Are you like mad at me, or something? I've just been rather busy of late, but I hope you understand, and won't hold it against me. -- ImperiexSeed, 7:25 PM, August 28th 2011 Why would I be mad at you? I totally understand; I've also been busy these past few days, what with prepping for school and all.. --TomWellingishot 02:55, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Getting ready for school is a very important thing, so it's fine, what you're doing.. I know you've already answered this, but you said we ''will be able talk, mostly on the weekends, right? -- ImperiexSeed, 11:32 PM, August 28th 2011 We need to talk on chat! Yes, I did. :) --TomWellingishot 03:33, August 29, 2011 (UTC) So what's the deal, can we still talk with each other, or no?! -- ImperiexSeed, 7:49 PM, August 30th 2011 My mom said we could. :) --TomWellingishot 23:51, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but you should know that I don't trust ImperiexSeed all that much. I just approved of your contact from what I saw on the Smallville Wiki what with the incident on one of your blogs where he defended you. --Denise Pierce 23:58, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :And why don't you trust me, what do you have to go on, what would make you think otherwise. I have done a lot more than just defend your daughter... I befriended her, defended her, protected her, and been kind to her. And just because I'm kind doesn't make me a pedophile! I know you're a parent, who's trying to protect one of your own, but for you information, I am a nice dude. -- ImperiexSeed, 8:06 PM, August 30th 2011 ::I know you have good intentions in mind, but seriously, you're taking this too far, Mom. You're too overprotective! I saw your messages on his talk page, and honestly, that kind of stuff - the threats - goes against wiki policy which will result in a block! And I can't agree with you more, 'Riex. --TomWellingishot 00:10, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Meet me on chat, if you can... I am not taking this too far. And for the record, I'm a parent; I have every right to do what I do! Say what you will, ImperiexSeed, but I wasn't joking one bit when I left you that warning. --Denise Pierce 00:24, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Um, I never said anything disregarding to your parenting, cause actually, I said I respect your decisions, as you're a parent, I get that. Now please, stop treating like I'm a bad person, cause I can assure you, I am not! -- ImperiexSeed, 8:31 PM, August 30th 2011 Hey, It's Ollraider, And i just wanted to say that Danny is once again active and unblocked at Smallville fanfic wikia. :Thanks for the heads-up on that one, dude. I will look into his most recent activity there and go from there, but in the meantime, you just stay out of this business, and let us admins handle things. :) -- ImperiexSeed, 8:06 PM, September 1st 2011 He proposed to you TWISH. On the fanfic wiki. Oh, great.. :P But thanks for letting me know. :) --TomWellingishot 13:26, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :I don't want to sound rude, but I will be honest, all the stuff he keeps saying just makes me see him more as a child, I mean, come on dude, just let TWISH go and get on with your life! -- ImperiexSeed, 10:13 AM, September 2nd 2011 What's going on here, hun?! Nothing! I'm fine. :) -- TomWellingishot 16:27, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello. I miss you so much right now. Virtual hugs! :)OJOLara 18:47, September 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm on chat, so please, let's talk! :) Cloisfan1 edited my profile, and made an fiery finger, and writing i'm in leauge with Cloisfan1 What a mook! Ollraider 10:56, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Things are getting out of control. -sigh- -- TomWellingishot 13:31, September 8, 2011 (UTC) I responded to one of his comments on the blog, but when he wrote back, he said something very inappropriate about you, you might want to see what he said. Follow this to see: http://smallvillefanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Cloisfan1/I_love_you Hey, check this out, it's completely dedicated to you: http://tomwellingishothateclub.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity. It has "hate" in there but it was just recently turned into a fanclub for you! :) -- ImperiexSeed, 6:09 PM, September 8th 2011 I'm on chat, so let's talk! :) I hope you're not mad at me for leaving as abruptly as I did the other night, I'm sorry, but my internet was acting up... again, but I didn't mean to leave you, honest. Well, I hope we talk soon... :) -hugs- ImperiexSeed, 11:37 PM, September 9th 2011 Don't sweat it, 'Riex. :) I'm not mad at you; you'd have to do something like (for example) betray me for Danny to make me get mad at you. So, long story short, we're golden. :) -hugs- -- TomWellingishot 03:48, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey, meet me on chat, and we can discuss what's happening... Watch out for: User:190.104.162.24! Block him immediately! Danny sent him a message on the fanfic wiki to torment everybody! He's the jerk that wrote and insulted all of us good guys! Ollraider 06:59, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Blocked. -- TomWellingishot 14:56, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :D Ollraider 16:01, September 11, 2011 (UTC) It saddens me to report that my computer's been acting lately, and I'll have to buy a new one, which will probably limit our communication, but I'll still try to using this one until I can buy a new one... -- ImperiexSeed, 4:23 PM, September 11th 2011 That sucks. :P If it still wacks out, maybe you could use your cell phone (if it has internet)? -- TomWellingishot 20:26, September 11, 2011 (UTC) I appreciate the gesture, but the real problem is internal, so the would do no good.. Take a look at a message Danny sent me on the other fanfic wiki... I read his message, and I am so sick of his bullcrap! >:( -- TomWellingishot 23:16, September 11, 2011 (UTC) I'd like you, Ella, to stop by the other fanfic wiki and take a look at a comment I made back to Cloisfan, and tell me if I'm right.. :) Sincerely, -- ImperiexSeed, 10:04 PM, September 11th 2011 I read your comment, and you were damn right! :) -- TomWellingishot 03:35, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh, Damn you're right! Ollraider 11:34, September 12, 2011 (UTC) About your stalker ex-boyfriend................ Your jerk ex-boyfriend said that if i joined with him, Proto000, and Sharona, he'll leave you alone. God knows I'm not gonna, but I need your help with this because I do not want to see you tortured by that jerk.OJOLara 18:33, September 12, 2011 (UTC) I think all you can do is pretend to join him like you did the last time and just hope he falls for it again.. -- TomWellingishot 22:03, September 12, 2011 (UTC) You must not give into to him, OJOLara, he'll only use it against you. Besides, there's no need to play games with him; be the mature one here and don't take part in his childish nonsense. -- ImperiexSeed, 12:03 AM, September 13th 2011 Who could've known that a cute guy (Danny) could be such a jerk post break-up? >:( -- TomWellingishot 13:40, September 13, 2011 (UTC) I feel so violatedOJOLara 19:50, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Why? -- TomWellingishot 22:00, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :I don't mean to be rude here, girls, but I too am a part of this conversation.. Kindly, -- ImperiexSeed, 7:41 PM, September 13th 2011 I don't mean to be the bearer of bad news, but remember when you told me earlier that Danny had been officially blocked, well he's not, Danny is still at it! Take a look: http://userattacks.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity. But please, don't even give him a response. -- ImperiexSeed, 11:05 PM, September 13th 2011 You misunderstood. I said that I'd made the report, but he has yet to be blocked... But thanks for letting me know about his new wiki. I just checked my contributions to see if he blocked me (not that I was going to give him the satisfaction of a response), and he blocked me.. -- TomWellingishot 03:05, September 14, 2011 (UTC) You said you had something to say to me on chat, so I'm there now! I'm on chat right now, so please, come by and let's talk! I'm on chat right now, so please, come by and let's talk! But if you're too busy with your fanfic, you can work on that instead, it's your choice. When you're readily available, please meet me on chat, I have some things to tell you. -- ImperiexSeed, 5:39 PM, September 17th 201 Could you meet me on chat when you get a chance? Thanks. I'm on chat! Sorry, but I have to go to karate today. :( --TWISH 00:51, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Naturally, like always, you're endlessly busy! :'( Whatever, just go to karate! Bye, have a good night! I realize I'm just a virtual acquaintance to you, but it would be nice to, oh nevermind! -- ImperiexSeed, 9:47 PM, September 19th 2011 Congratulations; you have succeeded in pissing me the hell off! I have other responsibilities than Wikia, and because of that, I can't go on Wikia as much as I'd like to! Didn't I say on one of my blogs that I'd be available pretty much all day on weekends (save for this weekend; the cruise and all, but I will be back on Sunday)? Oh, right. I did. And, what, it'd be nice to what?! Chat all day? I'm sorry, but with school and all that stuff, I can't chat myself silly as much as I'd like to. I've been swamped with homework lately, and I barely have time to go on Wikia these days! -sigh- Ok, look. I apologize for all that pissy ranting, but my point is: As much as I'd like to, I just can't cut school and karate and my other stuff. I hope you understand that. --TWISH 02:43, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :I understand perfectly well, and I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said what I did. Please, if you would, meet me on chat so we can resolve this. What's up?! I hope you're doing well. So just remember to keep in touch during the cruise, I understand you may be busy, but just try to.. Okay, ttyl. Kindly, -- ImperiexSeed, 4:58 PM, September 21st 2011 I'm really beginning to have second thoughts about staying. Honestly, I just don't know what to do anymore, and frankly, I'm tired of having to frequently cope out of tight spots, plus I no longer have the patience to deal with it. You did nothing wrong, not a thing, hun. -- ImperiexSeed, 11:11 PM, September 21st 2011 I know, 'Riex. But, when/if you leave, are you at least going to drop by and visit, though? --TWISH 03:40, September 22, 2011 (UTC) I don't know if I'm leaving, I might not, who knows... Regardless of my decision, I'll always be here for you. I may stay. Is that you in your Facebook profile picture.. If so, you're so pretty, hun. :) In general, but mostly in regards to your recent blog, you no longer need my assistance anymore, TWISH... Besides, no one cares about lil' old ImperiexSeed anymore! -- ImperiexSeed, 1:29 PM, September 22nd 2011 Yes, it is, and thank you. :) 'Riex, by the looks of things, you've already decided to leave..but when you say "leave", do you mean just this wiki or Wikia in general? :( --TWISH 23:33, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Just meet me on chat and you'll see my final decision. I'm starting to get it now, you're outgrowing me, aren't you? You no longer like me as you use to.. It's apparent that you feel different about me now for some odd reason! And if I were to take a guess, I'd imagine you're calling talking to me while on the cruise off? :( -- ImperiexSeed, 8:03 PM, September 22nd 2011 No, no. I'm not outgrowing you; it's just...things between us have been kinda different these past few day, you know? I mean, one day we're fighting and we make up, and the next day it's a total repeat of it! I still like you a lot, I really do. And while I'm on the cruise, I honestly don't know if I'll be able to fit in some Wikia/Facebook time... My schedule will be totally normal next Monday, and we'll be able to fix things, ok? --TWISH 04:01, September 23, 2011 (UTC) I apologize, I'll try really hard to keep the repetitive arguing to a minimum, or if I can, cease them entirely. :) -- ImperiexSeed, 12:15 PM, September 23rd 2011 It's fine, dont'cha worry about it. :) --TWISH 04:18, September 23, 2011 (UTC Hey, do you have a few minutes to chat? It's okay if you don't, just thought I'd ask. Sorry, but I don't. :( My bedtime's at 9:30, so whatever it was you wanted to say to me on chat, you can just message me here and I'll respond tomorrow or whenever I can. --TWISH 04:28, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Don't sweat it, and there wasn't anything in-particular I wanted to say.. Well, you have a good night, and I'll ttyl. :) Hey, let's meet on chat, and discuss Supernatural's season 7 premiere. Oh hey, how was the cruise? -- ImperiexSeed, 8:26 PM, September 25th 2011 Actually, I haven't gotten around to watching it yet..., but I'll meet you there! The cruise was great, though! :D I'm frickin' exhausted lol. --TWISH 00:29, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Assuming you've now watched it, let's at some point in the near future, discuss Supernatural's season 7 premiere.. We really need to get around to it. -- ImperiexSeed, 5:52 PM, September 26th 2011 I'm sorry, I wasn't even aware that you were there, but I'm there now. I wasn't able to talk with you today because I got held up.. I'm sorry, I just got unexpectedly busy. However, I'm on the chat now. -- ImperiexSeed, 8:19 PM, September 27th 2011 Please meet me on chat. Please meet me on chat, it's important. Alright, I apologize for what I said on my blog, it wasn't respectful. -- ImperiexSeed, 6:37 PM, September 29th 2011 I'm on chat, so let's talk.. :) I'm on chat, so hey, let's talk.. :) Ringer, Secret Circle. Did you see the new shows "Ringer" or "Secret Circle"?OJOLara 18:52, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I saw Secret Circle. '':) --TWISH 22:03, September 26, 2011 (UTC) My fav characters are Cassie, Melissa, Diana and Sally. I hate Faye and she should leave. Also Adam was hot. :)OJOLara 18:54, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Same here. Faye just annoyed me from the start with her attitude, and yes, he ''was hot. :) --TWISH 00:32, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Why do shows always have to have som annoying person with an atitude? With Dana Delany's and Erica Durnace's Lois Lanes it was funny. With Faye it's not. And the thing is , is that she's not the villain, It's her mom and dad! Her parnets, not her. Grrrrrrr. OJOLara 18:42, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Admin Hello. You seem nice..but I wanted to apply for administrator rights. --Juliet Capulet 23:53, October 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm ImperiexSeed, and I'm also an admin, and for security purposes, we can not just give someone admin rights, they had to earn them through dedicated editing and good behavior, but one you've shown that, I'd be more than happy to make you an administrator. -- ImperiexSeed, 7:56 PM, October 1st 2011 ::I agree with ImperiexSeed on this. You are a new user after all.--- Nat-Duv, the second to last son of krypton 00:44, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :::They're all right, Juliet. Sorry, but you aren't applicable for adminship yet. --TWISH 01:43, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Cancer I had no idea. I'm so sorry. I know your gonna make it. I love you so much Twish. Everybody here does. You don't have a 50/50 chance. I know that you've got a 100 percent chance of living!OJOLara 15:02, October 3, 2011 (UTC) No problem, I understand completely, and just to let you know, because my laptop is unfortunately still having problems, I can't always use it, so if I don't respond, you'll know why, I'll try to in a timely manner. But please, still keep my updated. Oh, and by the way, I just removed an inappropriate comment by Sharona, on your leaving blog, as it was extremely uncalledfor and inconsiderate. Respectfully, -- ImperiexSeed, 3:49 PM, October 3rd 2011 Since we weren't able to talk last night, I just wanted to check in, and make sure you're okay. Hopefully you're hanging in there well.. Please reply as soon as you get this, to confirm you're okay and to ease my anxiety, lol. -- ImperiexSeed, 3:27 PM, October 4th 2011 I'm fine, Imperiex, and I'm hanging in there, believe me. ;) --TWISH 23:01, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Meet me on chat as soon as you get this! -- ImperiexSeed, 4:18 PM, October 5th 2011 I'm on the chat, so please, meet me there! I'm on chat, so hey, why not come by, and join me.. When it's most convenient for you, please meet me on chat. Please talk to me... Regarding your recent situation, I hope you get better soon. But I'm wondering, are you mad at me, or something? You haven't been on the wiki lately, and I'm checking in on you. Respectfully, -- ImperiexSeed, 10:05 PM, October 9th 2011 No, Imperiex, I'm not angry with you. My current situation has nothing to do with you, and I just don't want to talk about it...I just need some space, ya know? I appreciate your concern, I really do, but I just need some time to figure things out... --TWISH 02:34, October 10, 2011 (UTC) I understand, and sure, I'll give you some space. And frankly, it's none of my business, so I'll stay out of it, but I'm here for you no matter what, and that will never change. -- ImperiexSeed, 10:48 PM, October 9th 2011 I'm sorry, I know I said I'd give you some space, but there's something you have to know.. For some reason, NatDuv unfriended me on Facebook and won't even talk to me on wiki. :( And I have done nothing to deserve that! Do you have any idea what's going on? -- ImperiexSeed, 6:01 PM, October 10th 2011 No, I have no idea; I haven't talked to NatDuv in quite a while now. --TWISH 22:08, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your help. :) When can we talk again? Yeah, anytime. :) And, considering the fact that my life has turned into a hell on Earth now (not really, but things are really bad), I'm not totally sure as of now.... I'll leave you a message when things settle down over at my end and I'll be able to chat. --TWISH 22:13, October 10, 2011 (UTC) I know that I don't know any of you, and I happened to stumble upon this because I wanted to get a feel for the admins on here, but I'm really sorry. There is always something to find, that brings postive looks to any situation. Love, care, and hope are all you need. I'm truly sorry about it. [[User:Deadpool75|'Deadpool75: ']][[User talk:Deadpool75|'Shock It!']] 19:58, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, Deadpool75. I really appreciate your support, regardless of how well we know each other (which is not very well, lol). --TWISH 22:09, October 11, 2011 (UTC) I hope that I can get to know all of you just as well as you all know eachother! [[User:Deadpool75|'Deadpool75: ']][[User talk:Deadpool75|'Shock It!']] 22:10, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Chat time! Hey, hun, come meet us on chat! -- ImperiexSeed, 6:18 PM, October 11th 2011 Oliver seems busy, but are you? If not, we could talk if you'd like.. -- ImperiexSeed, 6:56 PM, October 11th 2011 Yes, I'm busy. :P I'm working on the ''April Showers ''Wiki, but hey, once you've seen the movie (you can rent it off iTunes and rent it from Netflix), you're more than welcome to help me out. --TomWellingishot 23:14, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I appreciate the offer, but it doesn't seem like my type of movie. I'm really bored.. No problem. And I'm bored too; so much for a totally awesome 3 day weekend (for me). lol --TomWellingishot 23:21, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Are you okay?! Hey, maybe when you're done editing, we could talk.. However, I'd understand if you needed some space. I'm here for you! :) -- ImperiexSeed, 7:24 PM, October 15th 2011 I'm fine, just tired; long day and all. But thank you, 'Riex. :) --TomWellingishot 23:27, October 15, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome. I take it you'd rather not talk to me tonight.. Hey, what's Ollie up to, maybe we could talk. He's at volleyball practice right now and should probably be online in a few hours. --TomWellingishot 23:32, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for informing me on that. Again, would yo like to talk, yes or no? It's totally up to you. If I were to take a guess, I'd say no, only because you're tired, which I understand. No thanks. How about tomorrow; does that sound good to you? :) --TomWellingishot 23:36, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Well, tomorrow I have church, and I don't know what else I'll be doing.. I guess I could try to fit it in, but what's your day look like tomorrow? Nothing much, except: *Wiki editing *running a few errands/getting out of the house *hanging out with friends Other than that, I don't really have plans for tomorrow. --TomWellingishot 23:54, October 15, 2011 (UTC) If I were to take a guess, I'd say thats the order you're doing them in, right? But as I said, I got church, which is when you'd be editing. :( Wait, is church an all-day thing? If not, what time do you usually get back? --TomWellingishot 23:59, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Not it's not, and I usually get back around one/one-thirty, which is assuming I don't run any errands.. Unfortunately, I'm usually out of the house at that time. Guess we'll just have to see how the day plays out to see if maybe, just maybe, we'll have some chat time... --TomWellingishot 00:05, October 16, 2011 (UTC) -sighs- That sucks, well at least I tried, but I don't know what else to do.. All things aside, I really want to talk to you! :) Well, I've good news for you: We are talking right now, although it's not on chat. Lol. ;) --TomWellingishot 00:11, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Are you making fun of me?! No! --TomWellingishot 00:14, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh, well in that case, I realize we're currently talking, but it's not the same as chat. Does your step-dad still live with you, if not, maybe you could allow me to message you.. He still lives with me, surprisingly. :P --TomWellingishot 00:18, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Forget it then! I'm just curious, but why did you call off our friendship last night? I hope we can get back to what we had! I guess all the stress got to me, and I just snapped (if I haven't already, lol)..but, to me, it looks a lot like we're making progress back to what we had before. --TomWellingishot 00:22, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Well, that's good to hear! :) So your parents are alright we me talking to you? They're beginning to trust you, but we can't do Facebook cuz I've been receiving countless spam messages from random people and cuz of my parents' stupid rules. --TomWellingishot 00:25, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Finally, it's about time they came to trust me, I mean, after all I've done for you! lol Thanks for talking with me. -hugs- Massive understatement, my friend. :) And yeah, no problem. :) -hugs- Can I ask you something... What's the real reason you're my friend? I'm just curious, and would like to know. :)